


Never too late

by actual_musical_trash



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Drunk Ted, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, tedgens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_musical_trash/pseuds/actual_musical_trash
Summary: Ted and Hidgens reunite after about a year, but Ted's going through some stuff and nothing really happens.





	Never too late

Once again, I found myself at the only bar in Clivesdale that was still open at 11:00 pm. Sometimes I’d wander here when I couldn’t sleep, for any number of reasons. It helped me forget the burdens of my everyday life whenever I came here on a business trip, it helped me forget Hatchetfield when we were first taken here by PEIP, and tonight it was going to help me forget Erica, my now ex-girlfriend.

 

I sat down at the bar, and the bartender started pouring my regular drink.

“Hey Hank, better make it a double tonight.”

He nodded and slid the drink over the counter to me. I picked up the cold glass, and downed it in one gulp, the alcohol stinging my throat. I slammed it back down onto the counter a little harder than I should have, the sound echoing throughout the bar. I apologized and ordered another, 

 

I was honestly more surprised than anything that I had managed to maintain a relationship for as long as I had. Almost 8 months, we had even moved in together. Up until a few hours ago, when she had kicked me out, ending our relationship for good.

 

I continued to sit in silence, waiting for the alcohol to kick in, to numb my mind. I lifted the bottle once again, but nothing came out, the bottle as empty as I felt.

 

After a few more cheap beers, my racing thoughts had diminished to foggy whispers. 

 

I felt someone shaking me. I lifted my head and had to blink a few times to clear the fog from my eyes. saw the bartender standing next to me, his hand on my shoulder. I must have passed out.

“Hey man, ya gotta go. It’s closin’ time.”

I shuffled out the door, my head spinning. There was no way I could drive home like this… I don’t even remember where my car is. I leaned against the building, sliding down to the ground, fumbling with my phone, pulling it out of my pocket, wincing as the bright screen jumped to life. I scrolled through my contacts, vision still blurry, looking for anyone who would be able to pick me up. Like anyone would want to… Wait, who’s ‘Professor’? Oh, right, Professor Hidgens… When Paul and Emma moved to Colorado last year, we all swapped numbers to ‘stay in touch’. Ha. It would be nice to hear a familiar voice, though... I opened his contact, and clicked call. Not like he would pick up, I didn’t even know if he would be close enough to pick me up. The phone rang for about a minute, and I was about to give up when the Professor’s soft voice broke through.

“H-hello? Who is this?”

He didn’t have my number saved?

“Heyy, ’s me...Ted.”

Silence. Does he even remember me? It’s been so long, I wouldn’t be surprised if he forgot.

“Oh! Ted, hello… What’s going on, are you okay? It’s… 3 am.”

3 am? Later than I thought...

“Sorry for wakin’ you, I…-”

“Ah, actually I was already up, just… working on...stuff.”

“Right…”

“Ted? Where are you at? You sound drunk.”

“I’m ah...at Hank’s”

“....Okay, stay there, I’m going to come pick you up… I’m only about ten minutes away…”

“Mmkay.. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

I shut off my phone and closed my eyes again.

 

“Good god Ted, you’re a mess.”

I opened my eyes to see the Professor standing a few feet away, arms crossed. He looked almost exactly the same as he had last time I had seen him, khakis cleanly pressed, thick black turtleneck sweater with a brown suit jacket, not a single silver hair out of place. I attempted to smile, but ended with more of a grimace.

“Nice t’ see you too man.”

“Oh… sorry Ted, that’s not what-”

“No no no, it’s fine…”

I tried to stand up, probably too fast, and the professor stepped forward to catch me, sitting me back down. I rested my pounding head on my knees. I heard him open and close his car door. Great, he’s leaving. A moment later, however, he slowly sat down on the ground next to me. I lifted my head, and he handed me a water bottle. I struggled with the cap, refusing to let him help, and finally got it open, taking a sip.

“So...How’ve you been, Ted?”

I laughed harshly. 

“Well, today I- I…”

I turned to look at him. His face was creased with worry, one eyebrow raised over his wide eyes. They were almost unnaturally blue, especially in contrast to his muted black and brown attire. He actually looked like he cared. I felt my anger at today drain from my body and I turned my attention back to the water bottle.

“Let’s just say I- today was uh- not a good, not a very good day. My girlfriend kicked me o-”

The words caught in my throat. He put his arm around my shoulders, and I let myself slump against his chest. We sat in the dark, listening to the buzz of a few flies hovering around the one dim light by the door of the bar, and the occasional car driving past, way over the speed limit.

“Ted if- if you need a place to stay… I have a couch, in my apartment… and I’m usually away most of the day. I’m teaching at Clivesdale High…”

“High School? I thought you were… teaching college.”

“I- was, but they were hiring at the high school, and I wasn’t going to be picky… Though I much prefer college students to these teens…”

I nodded and tried to fight back a yawn. 

“C’mon Ted, let’s get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is kinda short and bumpy, and the ending is kinda weird and very abrupt, I just couldn’t figure out how to end it, and I've been sitting on this for over a month, but I didn’t want to just scrap the entire story...
> 
>  
> 
> (Comments greatly appreciated  
> <3)


End file.
